


When you wear white

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chapter 1 is gen, Chapter 2 is E, I don't know what else to tag, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, That's it that's the plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Dick can’t help the simultaneous inhale and exhale when he sees Jason coming down the aisle. The cut of his white tux makes a gorgeous figure against the backdrop of blue and red they chose for the decor. A nightmare for their wedding planner, but somehow, someway it worked for them. Dick can feel his heart flutter in his chest.He didn’t know how to feel about Jason wearing white. When the man first brought it up he agreed without question.Now staring at his handsome, statuesque fiance he wishes he thought about it more.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redzik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/gifts).



Dick can’t help the simultaneous inhale and exhale when he sees Jason coming down the aisle. The cut of his white tux makes a gorgeous figure against the backdrop of blue and red they chose for the decor. A nightmare for their wedding planner, but somehow, someway it worked for them. Dick can feel his heart flutter in his chest. 

He didn’t know how to feel about Jason wearing white. When the man first brought it up he agreed without question. 

Now staring at his handsome, statuesque fiance he wishes he thought about it more. 

In white Jason looks absolutely radiant. So much so that as soon as he’s close enough Dick nearly trips over the small step to the altar in his rush to take Jason’s hand. The audience muffles a laugh but Jason, Jason lets out something good-natured and low that sets Dick’s soul ablaze. 

He loves all of this. The softness and hardness that makes up the man before him. How could one person be so many things? So charming, handsome and most of all kind. Jason’s calloused thumb brushes over his knuckles, pulling him back into the moment. He’s barely heard anything the pastor has said. He keeps getting lost in those seafoam eyes that seem oh so vivid with the small amount of makeup accenting his already lovely features. He loves Jason so much he feels full enough to flood the entirety of Gotham cathedral. 

“ The grooms have both written vows that they would like to share as both family and friends bear witness. Perhaps Mr. Grayson, the ever-eager beaver, would like to go first?”

Dick feels like electricity is under his skin. Nervous fingers reach for his suit jacket pocket and retrieve the repeatedly folded paper. He’s practiced these words so many times, but the second Jason gives him that effortless, roguish smile his tongue is twisted and all of a sudden he’s back to their first date. An awkward encounter that ended with both of them with bruised lips and aching teeth from a very clumsy first kiss. 

He looks down at the paper, his handwriting suddenly illegible. Perhaps he should have listened to Barbara and typed them out. It would have been smart, but the old fashioned part of him wanted to do it like this. By hand like his father did for his mother.

He swallows, and then Jason’s large hand is there, holding his forearm and keeping him steady on his suddenly swaying legs. It’s a gentle touch but somehow he feels strength and support from the weight. 

He manages a small anxious smile before his eyes dip back down to the paper. 

“ Jason, you are the light of my life. You burn with the intensity of the sun and in your gaze I feel like superman. I don’t understand how you can be both my biggest source of strength and my biggest weakness. “

He risks a glance at his fiance’s face. He gets a grin for his efforts and he can make out those perfect lips moving. He knows what he’s saying even without the warm rumble of Jason’s voice. 

‘Dork’

Dick’s heart speeds up. There’s fondness bubbling in his chest that’s quickly coming up and out his throat as he continues. It’s rare for him to get to express himself like this. After all Jason’s love languages are physical touch, acts of service and quality time. He’s easily embarrassed when Dick tries to lavish him with words of affirmation, or even soft ‘ I love you’s ‘. Here however he can’t be stopped. Here he can tell Jason exactly how wonderful and amazing he feels every single moment they’re together. 

“ Our first meeting was far from love at first sight. We didn’t have a cute run into each other at a coffee shop, or get tangled together on the streets while walking dogs. What we have started small and with careful hard work from both of us, it’s blossomed into what it is today. A beautiful strong, evergreen that stands tall no matter the season. With these thick, hearty roots I know the two of us can weather through anything. No matter what life throws at us we will stick together. “

Dick sees Jason swallow before he sees the telltale sheen of tears. The taller man clears his throat twice, but the glossiness of his eyes doesn’t subside. If anything they look red around the rims as he keeps himself composed. The sight softens his heart. His big strong lovely Jason. Always the emotional between them, always the crier.

He feels his own eyes start to burn in response. Clumsily he stumbles into the next paragraph, his own throat growing tight with the oncoming emotion. 

“ You are my soulmate. I will always find you in every single lifetime as long as your essence is in the world. No matter what challenges are up ahead that try to separate us. I know that we are stronger than it all and that our love is greater than even the most challenging of adversities. Even if sometimes, our biggest obstacle is me eating the last pudding cup in the fridge. “

The audience laughs at that and so does Jason. He ducks his head into his fist and the laugh breaks out wetly. One single tear rolls down those high cheekbones and Dick finds himself blinking away his own. It’s a wonder how he isn’t crying already. After all, here he is, in front of the most amazing man in the entire world. Giving himself mind, body and spirit to the person who loves him, faults and all. 

“ Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for seeing something in me that I could never see in myself. Thank you for forgiving me and giving me a chance to love you. I promise you that I will cherish you, love you and support you for the rest of our lives and make sure that you always are glad that you asked me to spend eternity with you. “

Dick feels the break in his throat more than he hears it in his voice. He’s smiling but somehow the tears are coming on and he can’t hold them back. He takes a shaky breath out that sounds like the coming on of a cold. His lungs are tight and he knows he’s seconds away from bawling.

Jason understands that though and soon he’s leaning in to cup his cheek. The warmth of his palm is grounding and he can’t help wrapping his free hand around it. He kisses the rough skin and lets out what he hopes is a reassuring sound. 

“ Thank you Richard, that was wonderful. Mr. Todd- if you will. “

Unlike himself, Jason doesn’t need a paper. He just stands there, staring at him with those intense green eyes that feel like their baring straight into his soul. Reluctantly Dick lets his hand go so that instead Jason can take both of his. 

“ Dick, it’s still hard to believe that this isn't’ a dream. Every morning when I wake up beside you I wonder what I did right in my life to deserve this. Never did I think that you and I could be here. What started as a harmless crush has completely and totally changed and transformed into something incredible. “

There’s a brief pause and Dick is sure he’s the only one who hears the slight hiccup in his voice. A few beats pause between them and Dick squeezes Jason’s fingers in reassurance. He gets a timid quirk of the lips in return and then- then he’s starting again. 

“ _Richard John Grayson I know in my heart that if your parents were here, they would also give us their blessing to be wed. I stand here before you in front of a room of our closest friends and peers and confess to you my undying devotion to be there for you without fail and without falter. “_

The smooth sound of Romani leaving Jason’s lips makes him choke. This time he can’t blink back the tears so instead he bites his lips and listens as his love professes to him his commitment. He thinks of his parents, he knows that they would have liked Jason. He knows that even though he is Gadji, they would have loved him. In so many ways Jason is like his people. outsiders, misunderstood, looked down upon. 

As if he could hear the words Jason, leans into whispers in his ear and brushes the salty tears from his face. He didn’t realize how bad it was. He’s sure that he’s already starting to turn red. The rush of emotion is overwhelming, to say the least. He finds himself lost and Jason cups his face and he can’t bring himself to look into those loving, green eyes. 

“ _You are my everything. There is nothing in this world that can keep me from you. Not death, not capes and not even the universe itself. I love you Dickie, With this ring, I promise to keep loving you until the end of days and to never ever leave no matter what happens between us. “_

Dick doesn’t know when Jason got so good at speaking Romani. He doesn’t ask, instead he leans in and kisses his stupid dumb soon to be husband. He hears Damian tut before they’re pulled apart. He feels dizzy and drunk, his lips tingling from pressing against Jason’s. The audience laughs and Dick is glad for Roy’s strong supportive hand on his shoulder. 

“ Now Mr. Grayson we’re not quite at that part yet. “

The audience laughs again but Dick can’t hear them over the pounding of his own heart. Jason gives him a shy smile, his ears slightly pink. He wants to kiss the blush on his face and taste that clever mouth again. That incredible smart tongue with a knack for language and learning. He’s never had someone do this for him before. His own use of Romani is far and in-between. Only when he’s completely alone, thinking or speaking to the others at Haly’s circus does he use it. The fact that his love has learned it for him makes something inside of him crumble. 

“ Te iubesc. “

He hasn’t said it in so long. Not since he once did to his mother and father. Jason’s expression softens and there’s so much love there that he could drown in it. Jason takes his hands for God knows what number time. He grips them just as tightly and wishes for a moment that it would meld them together. Their thoughts, their heart beats, their minds. Jason squeezes back with just as much strength. 

“ I love you too. “

There’s a soft awe that filters through the crowd. It’s just loud enough to feel embarrassing. Something that would bother him usually. Not now however. Not when he’s getting married to the love of his life. Not when he moments away from sharing last names with the only man he’s ever loved. 

“ Mister Pennyworth the rings if you would. “

Alfred steps forward with suspiciously bright eyes. The small silk cushion safe in his always stable care. Dick lets his eyes fall to the smooth gold bands. It’s simple and no fuss but Dick knows the amount of effort that’s gone into them. They both got to put messages on the inside of each other's bands. He still has no idea what Jason has chosen for him, but he hopes that Jason likes what he’s picked for him. 

“ Little wing?”

Dick’s sure he doesn’t imagine the tremble in Jason’s voice. The lettering is a beautiful, classic script. He knew if he tried to put too much it would end up messy so instead, he kept it to two words. He gives Jason a smile and lets his own gaze fall to the other band. There’s isn’t much, just some numbers. It takes him a second glance to realize what they mean. 

His heart nearly stops. 

“ You trust me with this? “

There is absolutely no doubt in Jason’s face. It’s almost shocking considering the way he firmly refused Bruce when he asked-no _demanded_ it.

Still, the fact that Jason would go against his code for him. That he would surrender his anonymity for him-

“ So you’ll always be able to find me no matter where I end up. “

He says it softly and privately for him. The words tickle his chest and a fresh bout of tears are already sneaking their way down his cheeks. 

“ thank you. “

Dick for the life of him can’t hear anything after that. He’s too lost in the eyes of his partner. Drinking in how absolutely magnificent he looks in the moment. The lights dance through the stain glance window highlighting his face. Every day for the rest of his life he’s going to wake up to this man and belong to him like he’s never belonged to anyone else. 

“ I Jason Peter Todd, Do take you, Richard John Grayson to be my lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, for life and in death and whatever waits for us in the in between. “

The touch of the cool metal against his fingertips makes him jump. He doesn’t know how Jason manages with how he’s trembling. He can barely keep himself together. He’s so overwhelmed that he isn’t sure his mouth can work. He looks down at the simple little ring and feels whole. Wholly a person and wholly alive. 

He’s pretty sure he’ll drop the ring if he reaches for it so instead Alfred presses it into his unsteady palm. He squeezes it tight and the chill helps him calm down. That and two long deep breaths. 

“ I Richard John Grayson take you, Jason Peter Todd to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for Richer and for poorer, as long as we both shall live and whatever comes after. “

Jason gives him a small handsome smile and every part of him starts to sing. He almost leans in to kiss him again but Roy’s hand is there, keeping him still and stopping him. He’s almost annoyed but he can’t find it in himself to be angry. Not when he’s seconds away from being officially married to the most marvellous man he could ever hope to be with. 

“ With the powers invested in me, by Gotham State Law I now pronounce you, Mr Richard Grayson and you Mr Peter Todd officially and legally partners. Mr. Grayson you may now- finally, kiss the Groom. “

Dick should probably be embarrassed by how quickly he throws himself at his husband. He’s pretty sure he nearly burst Jason’s lip but somehow, they manage to avoid it. 

It’s stupid how he always thought kissing Jason could never get better. Now though, with all their family and friends applauding them it evolves further than he could ever imagine. He melts into Jason’s embrace and when those strong, thick arms circle around his waist. He lets Jason lift him and wraps his arms around his neck to make it deeper. 

They kiss until Dick feels his lungs start to protest. It's hard to stop. He wants to keep kissing Jason like this forever. The feeling of his husbands, warm soft lips against his is blissful nirvana. 

Husband. 

The word sounds so good to him. To think that they would be here. That the two of them would be doing the normal thing for once. To think they would be the first of their family to get married. He smiles at Jason and reaches up to wipe away stray tears. Absolutely and completely breathtaking. 

“ I love you. “

Jason says it first this time. 

“ I love you too. So so much. “

Jason Todd is a traditional type of man. It’s something he really likes about him. They are both similar in that way. Honouring traditions passed down from people that were no longer with them. Dick’s heart trembles and Jason leads him down the aisle, the two of them instep while rice rains down on them. The excitement and nervousness flutters in his stomach like a butterfly with two sets of wings. He’s so glad that he’s waited for this. 

He’s so glad he gets to give himself for the first time fully to his husband. 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr and Mr Grayson- Todd! “

  
  


Dick ignores the empty seat he passes as they make their way down the aisle. The applause from the people who really matter is more than enough. It had been more a formality more than anything. Now though he doesn’t care. There’s no one’s approval he needs besides his own. 

He briefly hugs Tim, Damian, Cass and Stephanie as they pass. Jason too reaches out and the rest of the wedding party follows behind them. There’s still the reception and signing the paperwork but for now, it’s all perfect. A picturesque wedding he’s glad he’s waited for. 

Jason does an amazing job getting them over to the podium to sign their wedding documents. Dick himself is still high on the ceremony, the ground beneath his feet doesn’t feel quite real. The heat from Jason’s palm on his lower back, however, feels very real. His pulse quickens and his mind quickly rushes to their approaching wedding night. 

So soon but yet not soon enough. He gets a knowing smile from his husband and Dick has to duck in to kiss those pretty lips. There’s something about him that’s just so irresistible. Jason’s hand slides slightly lower. Not enough to be indecent but certainly enough to show intent. 

“ Come on Mr. Grayson Todd, let’s sign this paperwork and move on to the rest of the evening shall we? “

The breathless sound of Jason’s voice sets him on fire. He steals one final short peck before taking the fountain pen and signing the document. Somehow his signature is legible and neat. 

“ That sounds like an excellent idea Mr. Grayson Todd. “  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dick is a very traditional person. It’s something that’s always helped him keep his morals even when the world around him started to grey. 

No one saved themselves for marriage anymore. Especially not a red-blooded male who’s dated people as beautiful as he has. It’s almost expected of him to have sex. He loved Barbara and he also loved Kori but just because they weren’t intimate didn’t mean their relationships lacked intimacy. Barbara understood his desire to wait and so did Kori. it’s something that he’s thankful for. 

Especially now as Jason is between his thighs looking up at him with smouldering green eyes. 

“ You’re gorgeous. “

Dick’s breath hitches. Jason is close enough that his breath tickles the sensitive inside of his thighs. He’s not completely undressed, at least not yet. Under Jason's gaze though he feels totally nude. There’s something about the hunger in his expression that makes him feel naked. 

“ you’re not too bad yourself. “

His heart is hammering in his chest. He wonders if Jason can hear it. The rough pads of Jason’s fingers touch him in a way that makes him jolt. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the nervousness or the ticklish caress. Jason gives him a soft playful smile and the liquid heat of his stare turns to adoring. 

“ Not too bad- That’s all? “

He knows Jason is teasing him. The sensation of those masculine hands stroking his thighs makes him shudder. His erection pushes against his boxer briefs, and the slight damp spot that forms makes him embarrassed. They’ve barely done anything but he’s so aroused he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s sure he’s red down to his chest but Jason doesn’t say anything. He just smiles and keeps looking at him like he’s the sun, moon and stars. 

Dick bites his lip to hold back a moan. He doesn’t want Jason to know how far gone he is. Not that the outline in the white lace doesn’t already give him away- but he wants this to last. 

“ Are you unsatisfied with my answer Mr Grayson Todd? “

He flutters his eyelashes in a way that he hopes is coy. The warm glow of the room makes everything feel so private that it comes out more of a whisper. He doesn’t want to break the mood between them. Jason’s hand shifts, bringing his thumb under the hem of his boxers. The action is enough to make him suck in a breath. 

“ Oh Dickie, I promise you they’ll be no dissatisfaction in this room tonight. “

The finality of the words makes his head fuzzy. He doesn’t get time to come up with a comeback because Jason’s large, sculpted body is crawling over him. Everywhere their bare skin brushes against each other sends a shiver of anticipation through him. Jason is mostly undressed, while Dick is in nothing but an expensive pair of boxers he is still in his pants and socks. 

When their lips meet Dick’s eyes fall shut. They’ve done this so many times. It’s so easy to move and meet each warm press with fervour. Jason’s mouth is amazing. His plump lips are warm while his somewhat crooked teeth drag against his bottom lip in a way that makes him melt. Then a tongue that feels so much longer than his is slipping into his mouth and he’s gone for it. 

He holds onto Jason’s biceps to steady himself. The skin is soft for a moment until Jason tenses and everything feels hard under his touch. It’s a cute little quirk Dick had noticed when they first started dating. The subtle way Jason shows off for him hasn’t changed even after they’ve officially gotten together. 

He’s still the same even after they’ve gotten married. 

It’s a relief really. It helps him relax and lose himself to the kissing and touching. They’ve done this before. Dick’s sure there is nothing Jason hasn’t seen, inside and out. It’s reassuring and makes the entire thing more comfortable. That is until they shift slightly and Jason’s large thigh brushes against his already throbbing hard-on. 

“ Fuck. “

It comes out as a hiss. He feels Jason smile against him more than he sees it. Jason pulls back just a tad and like this, his eyes look more amber than green. In candlelight, he’s absolutely breathtaking. The way the shadows dance around his face highlights everything and Dick drinks it in like he’s dying of thirst. 

Jason’s cheekbones look like their chiselled out of marble, and the hard set of his jaw emphasises his cupid’s bow. He’s completely clean-shaven which is both a lovely change and slightly disappointing. He must have gone to the barber this morning, especially if the clean shape of his eyebrows is any indication. 

There’s a slight awkwardness where Jason’s nose healed off after a clean break. He reaches up and strokes his thumb over the ridge and the slight bump there breaks his heart. He doesn’t want to think about that night on the rooftop. Not now- not ever but the moment his gaze lingers Jason’s eyes soften. 

“ It’s ok. “

It isn’t but Dick doesn’t want to fight him on it. They’ve fought about it enough and all he wants now is to be in the moment. Jason kisses him again and any lingering thoughts about anything else whoosh out of him. This time when Jason’s thigh presses forward he leans into the touch. The drag of the lace against his cock feels different but definitely not unpleasant.

Jason kisses him until he’s breathless and then he keeps going until Dick is dizzy. Like this, his senses are full of him. Jason’s cologne and aftershave in his nose, his tongue in his mouth and the soft sound of their lips meeting ringing in his ears. He isn’t sure if he wants to drag Jason close or push him away. The decision is made for him however when Jason pulls back. 

The gentle way Jason laughs gets him to open his eyes. 

“ You look as wrecked as I feel. “

The breathless sound of his voice makes Dick feel warm. Sometimes he forgets that Jason is just as gone for him and he is for him. He stares into those wonderfully honest, sincere eyes and his gaze drops to plump, red lips. He leans in to press a quick chaste kiss and is delighted when Jason follows him back to keep making out. 

Dick takes control and Jason is happy to let him. For the first time of the night, he bites Jason’s bottom lip and gets him to open up for his tongue to explore. It’s amazing how Jason can go from so dominant and forceful to submissive and eager to please on a dime. They’ve tried enough things to know what they both like and with one well-timed tug of his hair, Jason is moaning into his mouth and the hard outline of his erection is pressing against his hip. 

Dick’s heart skips a beat. Of course, he’s seen Jason’s cock before. They’ve been together for years and even before, locker room moments have never been scarce between them. It’s entirely different feeling it in this regard though. It’s large enough that Dick is sure it’s going to change him for life, that after Jason no one else will be good enough. 

As if he could hear his thoughts Jason pulls back and gives him a boyish grin. He looks adorable like this. His eyes are blown while his white teeth peek out behind his bruised lips. He doesn’t say anything for a moment. Just stays there radiating so much love, devotion and trust that Dick’s heart melts. Then, he’s pulling back his hands holding Dick’s hips in a way that’s more supportive and reassuring than sexual. 

Like this Jason looks so young and full of wonder that Dick finds himself swept away and smiling too. 

“ I already got myself cleaned and ready for you, wanted to let you stretch me out yourself but when I thought about tonight I couldn’t help myself. “

The admission makes Dick feel like he’s drowning. He did the same thing earlier of course, with nervous excitement coursing through him and advice from Roy to help him out. The thought of Jason bottoming, however- well that hadn’t even crossed his mind. Now that he’s staring directly at that charming eager smile he doesn’t know what to do or say. 

He’s never been with anyone before. Sure he’s masturbated and even used a few modest toys but that’s the extent of his sexual experiences. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to make it good for Jason and the last thing he wants is for it to be bad or worse for it to hurt. His throat feels dry.

“ I- I thought you were going to top? “

The shock that colours Jason’s face makes him feel guilty. They’ve never really talked about these things before and now that the moment has arrived he isn’t sure how to go about it. He really doesn’t want to disappoint Jason. For the first time, he feels like maybe he should have slept with someone else, maybe then he would be more confident and know what to do now. After all, Jason deserves a partner who can make him feel good, someone who knows what he’s doing. 

Jason sits back on the bed and sweeps his hands through his somehow still neat hair. Dick follows, propping himself up and ignoring the way his cock twitches as it brushes against the fabric of his briefs. He feels a bit self-conscious. His cheeks coloured in shame. 

“ Is that no good? “ His voice trembles despite his attempts to keep composed.

A few emotions flash across Jason’s face, almost too quickly for Dick to get a read on them. When he finally does settle, there is more concern and reassurance than anything else. Jason drags him closer leaving Dick’s legs on either side of him. 

“ What? Of course not Dickie, I’d love to. I just thought, Well- “

The fluster on Jason’s face is almost out of place. He’s pink all the way to his ears while his eyes are looking anywhere at Dick. It’s precious and more than anything almost exactly how Dick himself feels. The laugh leaves his lips before he can stop it. 

Jason fixes him with a withering look and somehow Dick manages to choke back his voice. He reaches out for Jason with soothing fingers. He hates the defensive way that the other’s shoulders tenses.

“ You just thought what Jay? “

He’s glad he manages to keep a soft tone. The more he touches Jason the more the other relaxes. He didn’t mean to laugh really he didn’t. More than anything it had been him laughing at himself. The nervous knot in his stomach loosens into something more manageable. How had he ever for even a moment thought he couldn’t talk to Jason about this?

Jason eyes him for a bit before sighing and fully shifting into his caress. They hold eye contact for what feels like a minute. Then Jason finally speaks. 

“ It’s stupid. I shouldn’ have just assumed. “

In his defence, Dick himself had done the same thing. He doesn’t let Jason know that however instead he smiles at him. 

“ You know what they say about assume. “

Jason snorts and soon the last bit of tension disappears from his posture. The relief is palpable and Dick can’t help cherishing the smile he manages to get out of Jason. 

“ Makes an Ass outta U and me. “

This time when Dick laughs Jason joins in. The two of them chuckle before finding each other in a comfortable embrace. The awkwardness has made him soft but that’s fine. They have more time for that, and more than anything Dick doesn’t want to gloss over this part of the evening. 

Jason presses a small kiss to his temple that makes him grin. Taking Jason’s free hand he tangles their fingers and enjoys the way Jason’s are slightly longer than his own. 

“ So… is that ok? “

Dick keeps his gaze on their fingers. They both got manicures before the wedding but while Jason’s nails are clean and with clear coat Dick’s is a soft opaque pink. 

Jason gives a thoughtful hum and pulls Dick until he’s sat in his lap. Jason’s body is warm, especially his bare chest that’s just as neat and trimmed as everywhere else. Dick reluctantly meets his gaze and finds so much love and compassion there that his doubts wane. 

“ Of course it’s ok Dick. I don’t care how we have sex as long as we’re both comfortable, honest and pleasured. I’d love to fuck you. “

The admission leaves Dick swallowing. The filth of the word fuck lingers between them but no heavier than the rest of the statement. A little tingle of excitement goes through him and he feels his dick stir in his boxers. 

That’s right. They would have each other’s entire lives to experiment and try new things. He didn’t need to think about topping right now. For now, he could just leave everything to Jason and later- later they could talk a bit more about what they both wanted. 

As for what he wanted now-

“ Then what are you waiting for? “

The energy in the room goes from easy to heated too quickly for Dick to keep track of. Jason’s lips are against his again and this time those curious touches are more ambitious. Instead of teasing down his abs and hips, Jason goes straight for his cock. That wonderfully warm, large hand covers his semi completely. 

Dick lets out a low moan at the touch and immediately reaches for Jason. It’s almost too easy to get the belt open with one hand. Once that’s done, it takes a little fumbling with the zipper until his fingers are sliding against silk. He lets out a questioning little sound that Jason swallows up as he devours his mouth. They kiss and fight for dominance until Dick’s curiosity beats his addiction to Jason’s lips. 

“ Come on Jay take them off.”

As nice as the dress pants are and as amazing Jason’s ass looks in them he can’t help trying to peek at what’s underneath. He can’t forget the feeling of that smooth material against his fingertips. He didn’t touch enough to know what kind of underwear he’s wearing, but he knows that it’s different. This night means as much to Jason as it does to him. Perhaps even more. 

Jason’s chuckle is warm and effortless. 

“ Finally getting a taste of your own medicine. How does it feel? “

Dick doesn’t sulk, he isn’t the type but at the moment he’s definitely feeling the consequences of teasing Jason earlier. The white lace boxers were costume made, and fit every hard curve of his body. Maybe he had a little too much fun showing Jason little bits before finally taking off his pants. It had been fun watching the way Jason got frustrated and desperately tried to get a glimpse, now that the shoe’s on the other foot- He isn’t amused in the slightest. 

Pressing a palm to Jason’s chest he pushes the other back. It creates just enough space between them for Dick to get at his belt properly. He’s got his hand on the buckle when Jason grips his wrist and stops his movements. The sound of frustration he makes is more embarrassing than anything else. 

“ Relax Dickie, Let me. “

Dick can’t help falling forward as Jason shifts away from him to the edge of the bed. The moment their skin loses contact he reaches for something, anything he can get his hands on. Jason’s eyes sparkle but he doesn’t speak or tease him. 

Once off the bed, Jason takes a step back so that he's too far away to touch. Dick goes to follow him there too but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him. 

“ Jason-”

His tone is a little clipped. He can’t help it with the way he’s now eye level to Jason’s abs and the man’s gorgeous v is filling his vision. He wants to touch and map up all the marked up skin with his fingertips. To leave his own suck and scratch marks until all of Jason is completely covered with him. 

He doesn’t get the chance though and the sound of the belt hissing out of the loops has Dick realizing what Jason is doing. 

“ Just lay back and enjoy the show. “

The hum of excitement under his skin is almost louder than the blood rushing in his ear. Jason looks so wonderfully confident, standing there half-naked in their room. Once the belt is off he makes a show of rolling it up around his knuckles and setting it to the side. For all the times for Jason’s meticulous undressing pattern to be arousing- this is probably the most frustrating. 

Now that he’s got Dick’s attention properly, Jason makes a show of starting with the socks. He puts his foot up on the edge of the bed and lifts the hem of his slacks. Like this Dick gets a brief glimpse of defined calves. He bites his lips as Jason carefully and slowly drags his thumb down the stocking and gets it off in one fluid motion. 

Once he’s done he doesn’t ball it up, instead, he carefully lays it out next to his belt before repeating the action on the other side. It shouldn’t be sexy. He’s seen Jason do this a hundred times. He reminds himself of that even as his cock fills out faster than it has any right too. 

It’s not the socks, he tells himself. It's the way Jason is looking at him. That hungry stare has his heart beating faster and his libido rising like mercury in a thermometer. By the time both socks are neatly beside the belt, Dick’s boxers are getting damp with precum. 

“ Jason,  _ please. “ _

The smirk on Jason’s lips is equal parts infuriating as it is sexy. Somehow he does speed up if just a little. His hands go to the button of his pants and the sound of the zipper is so so loud in the quiet room. Louder than the flickering of candles, louder than the sound of the waves and wind outside and so much louder than Dick’s heavy breathes. 

Dick expects Jason to tease him. He just knows that he’s going to. He swallows hard and grips the sheets under his finger’s uselessly. It’s something to do. It’s something to stop him from lunging forward and helping Jason himself. He knows that he can tell he’s restraining himself. So surprisingly and mercifully Jason takes his pants by the loops and tugs.

Dick isn’t ready for the sheer arousal he feels looking at Jason in black and red silk boxers. They aren’t anything like his. There’s no delicate lace, naughty transparency or elegant trim. None at all. They’re a lot like Jason himself. Masculine silk hugs his form in a way that just  _ fits. _

He can’t get over how they emphasise Jason’s adonis belt and thighs. The bold black band at the top and bottom leads his eyes to the already growing erection. It’s mouth-watering and Dick finds himself wanting to touch. He wants to get the fabric wet with his mouth and tongue before taking Jason down and choking on it. 

Jason basks in his attention for God knows how long. The slight colour of his cheeks gives away his shyness. But the confidence in his stance shines through. Once the unveiling is done, he goes back to the task at hand and peels the fabric down his thighs. How a tailor managed to get such a proper fit Dick would never know. He’s grateful though because Jason looked amazing at the ceremony. 

With the same amount of care as the socks and belts, Jason steps out of his slacks and takes his time folding them up. Dick takes in the entire picture hypnotized. 

“ Leave them Jay, C’mere. “

He wants Jason right now. Under him, over him, however, he can get him. Preferably inside but baby steps. Mainly because he’s pretty sure he’s going to cum embarrassingly quick before they get to that. Jason quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“ and wrinkle these pants? Absolutely not. “

Jason ignores him in favour of finishing. It doesn’t take long, Dick knows it doesn’t but somehow it feels like an eternity. It isn’t until Jason turns around to place them on the dresser with the other items that he’s truly blown away.

It's like a blessing from the divine, like walking in God’s presence- like being transferred to a place of eternal light and swaddled in the universe’s embrace.

Because now- now he’s staring at Jason’s perfectly sculpted ass that’s framed by those thick black straps and absolutely nothing else. 

The noise he makes can only be described as a choked whimper. 

Jason, that jerk, has the audacity to slow his walk. The slight sway to his hips is full of swagger and the show he makes bending over to place the pants down? Well if Dick wasn’t at full mast before he certainly is now. 

“ Jason. ‘

He doesn’t recognize his own voice. His husband throws him a look over his shoulder. His lips twisted in a knowing smirk. The embers in Dick’s abdomen stoke to a full fire and suddenly he’s so ready, past ready to be with Jason. 

“ Enjoying the view? “

This time Dick gives in to his urge and scrambles off the edge of the bed to get to his gorgeous, perfect partner. He kisses away any words Jason wants to speak and pulls him down to high thread count sheets to explore, touch and God admire everything up close. 

“ Yes, 100% yes. “

Dick lets himself caress all the available skin. His fingers gloss over scars and bruises while making notes of where Jason shudders. 

“ You’re so unbelievably sexy you know that? “

  
  


Jason gives him a dopy crooked smile that has Dick grinning. With a little more force than needed, he brings their mouths back together for a desperate kiss. This time they take turns leading and following. All while Dick tries to get the courage to cup Jason’s bare bubble butt. 

“ No more sexier than you Dickie. “

Jason’s hands are much more confident as they feel out. While Dick tries to work up the nerve, Jason uses smooth movements to reach and touch naturally. It's wonderful. The hairs on his body stand up from the sensations. His heart thrumming as if static is under his skin. Jason doesn’t rush though. The most he does is let his fingers dip under the waistband of his boxers. The touch is light and teasing which only makes him greedy for more. 

“ Touch me. “

He doesn’t mean to sound so fussy. 

Jason laughs against his lips and those polite fingers turn downright wicked. He isn’t ready for the feeling of Jason’s large hand brushing over his happy trail on its way to his dick. He’s already leaking so much precum that his boxers are damp and the lace probably ruined. 

The next time Jason ducks for a kiss he bites his lip ever so cautiously which pulls a deep hiss from the other’s throat. 

“ God Babe your boxers are damp, they might be ruined. “

Dick couldn’t care less about his boxers. Jason’s thumb is right against his cock and when he moves, it swipes across the tip. He arches into the touch, hitching his hips up for more contact. Jason must get the hint because he wraps his hand around it.

“ Don’t care- I want you to ruin me next. “

Jason hums thoughtfully and his grip tightens. Dick moans into the touch and Jason brings him into another kiss. Somehow as things escalate Jason brings him down with slower kisses and smaller movements. It’s not enough to get him frustrated, but it’s enough so he can breathe.

He wants to cum so desperately. He’s already past worked up at this point. There’s a thought in the back of his head that he should ask Jason. Maybe getting the first orgasm out of the way would be good for them, So that they can take their time after.

Jason whispers something in his ear so low and deep he doesn’t even hear it. The feeling of his hot breath tickling his neck makes him shudder. His hard cock jumping in Jason’s hold. He turns towards Jason as the man’s hot lips press a few kisses on his neck. He trails down smoothly, sucking and nipping until Dick is sure half his neck is full of marks. 

“ Ruin? I’m going to take my time and restore you like you’re a 1963 Aston Martin DP215 baby. “

The way Jason rumbles the words against his skin almost sounds like he’s purring. Dick chuckles and shifts his hips into the slow-moving hand. 

“ DP? Double penetration already and here I thought it would be plain old vanilla sex for my first time. “

The confession floats between them light and easy. The soft smile Jason gives him makes his heart flutter. He feels safe.

“ Sex with you could never be boring, vanilla or not. “

Jason gives him the lightest kiss on his nose. Quick enough that Dick blinks and he’s already out of his space. The languid hand that’s been a pleasant pressure is removed and Dick mourns the loss. He shifts up onto his elbows again just in time to catch Jason slotting himself down his body. 

The way Jason keeps looking at him even when he’s down between his legs is equal parts arousing and embarrassing. He doesn’t break eye contact even as he presses an easy kiss to the tip of his cock. The light sheen of precum left on those perfect lips is unmistakable.

Dick swallows at the same time Jason does. 

It’s a good thing Jason places his hands on his hips because he jerks towards that warm inviting heat without meaning too. The tight wet feeling of a mouth is indescribable. Especially as Jason’s gorgeous eyes pin him in place with such raw devotion that he’s left speechless. It doesn’t stop him from moaning, however. A broken combination of Jason and fuck leaves his throat at the same time. 

Dick is thankful for the pause that Jason takes. He doesn’t move but instead buries his nose in wiry pubic curls and waits. His throat tightens and twitches around him in what Dick is sure is a huge show of restraint. He reaches out to tangle his fingers in Jason’s locks. He hopes it's a soothing gesture and his husband can’t tell how badly he wants to make him move. 

Soft, sensual caresses to his thighs slowly get him to relax back into the pillows. He can still see Jason but somehow the tension is eased. He feels like he could cum any minute but it's too good to actually tell Jason to stop. He can’t imagine anything better but then that hot long tongue swipes underneath and then comes the suction. 

Dick is pretty sure he hurts Jason with the way he twists his hand into his hair. The slick wet feeling of that tongue short circuits his brain. It’s so wonderful that he whines when Jason pulls off. The pretty grin he gets leaves Dick is a stupor. 

“ Hands on the shoulders. “

Dick nods dumbly and does as he’s told. Anything to get Jason back to doing what he had been before. The other man takes a moment to collect himself, sweeping his hair back until it's neat. Dick waits with bated breath, his legs trembling despite Jason’s calming touch.

Once he’s settled Jason starts again. This time he drags his tongue from the base to the tip. Lapping up saliva and pre-cum that he made a mess of earlier. The sight is so hot Dick has to bite his lips. His fingers dig into the muscle of Jason’s shoulder to stop him from pushing up. 

For the second time of the night, Jason takes him in that warm wonderful mouth. He moves at his leisure with a soft noise of contentment that vibrates down Dick’s shaft. The sensation is so incredible that his eyes flutter shut despite his attempts to keep them open. His legs fall open unintentionally as he melts into the sheets. 

Jason sets a pace that is languid but pleasurable. It’s helpful in a sense where Dick isn’t afraid of cumming too quickly but still, it isn't slow enough that it's torturous. His toes curl as one of Jason’s hands leaves his hips to play with his balls. The texture of rough skin stroking him sends him hurdling closer to the edge.

It’s easy to lose himself in pleasure. Everything about how Jason moves turns him on. From the small little circles his thumb makes on his hips, to the way saliva drips down his sack and Jason rubs it in. He feels like he’s simultaneously inhaling and exhaling. The rise of something building and building until he might burst. 

A particularly hard, audible suck sends his mind reeling. The choked sound that leaves his lips seems to be encouraging because Jason decided that that’s the cue to increase the pace. 

Dick holds on desperately as Jason starts to bob his head. It’s wet, wild and wonderful especially when Jason’s hand keeps him still whenever he feels like he’s losing control. He’s getting pitifully close to cumming but somehow he can’t vocalize that to Jason. A part of him wants to let go and cum all over his pretty lips and face while another part wants to shoot down his throat and have him swallow it. 

The feeling of Jason’s tongue teasing his hole is unexpected and makes him jerk. The texture of the muscle smoothing over the head of his cock is fantastic. At the same time, Jason’s hand puts pressure on his balls, without warning he’s spurting, cumming and twisting in Jason’s hold. 

“ J-Jason! “

The broken sound of his voice is foreign and the world is off-kilter for more than a moment. His legs keep shaking through it and where he’s had orgasms before they have never been anything like this. This leaves him gasping and trembling. All while Jason gently strokes and sucks him through it. 

Long after he’s soft and given all that he’s can Jason keeps suckling. The warmth of his tongue soothes his oversensitive nerves in a way that's borderline painful. The small choked breath he lets out finally gets Jason to stop. His spent cock useless and soft against his abs. 

“ Blew your mind? “

The grin that spreads on those puffy lips is entirely too self-satisfied for Dick to deal with. Instead, he rolls his eyes and melts into the sheets. Suddenly boneless and in such a state of euphoria that he wants to drift off and enjoy the rush of endorphins.

He almost does that actually. Until that wicked tongue is swiping against his asshole. 

“ You aren’ falling asleep on me are you? “

Strong hands take hold of his legs and pulls. The feeling of Jason’s jaw against his inner thighs makes his cock give a valiant twitch but it stays flaccid. The awkward angle wakes him as his ass and lower back are completely at the mercy of Jason’s strength. The way those muscles tense as he does so is beyond arousing. 

“ But I’m not even hard. “

It’s a pitiful excuse. He will be again, probably in 20 minutes or so. Or faster if Jason keeps doing what he's doing with his mouth. A thumb and index finger spread his pucker and he can feel himself blushing in response. He’s so open for Jason it’s almost humiliating. 

“ Don’t worry I’ll get you there. “

At least it would be if it wasn’t so damn hot. 

Jason’s tongue slides into him like a knife through warm butter. It’s so easy and good that Dick moans. It’s low and heavy in his throat, his chest vibrating at the sound. It’s better than the blowjob. Different but so mind-numbingly good he doesn’t think he could describe it even if he had a century. 

Jason's mouth has always been good. No matter if it's kissing, whispering words of encouragement or tasting all the different dishes for their wedding. It’s always been something Dick’s appreciated. Even the quirky way Jason licks whipped cream off of his nose with it is cute. It’s a stupid length and sometimes gets in the way but It’s a part of Jason and Dick loves everything about Jason. 

Right now though as that slick muscle slips deeper inside of him he’s rethinking his entire concept of it being an odd character trait. Because the way it curls and flexes inside has Dick’s legs quaking, his eyes struggling to stay open and his heart pounding in his chest. 

“ You really did get yourself ready for me. “

Dick’s ears burn with the words. A slick finger slips into him following the wet path Jason’s tongue has left. It feels bigger than his own and the way it drags against his walls is divine. He clenches around the digit. Pressing back trying to get it deeper. It isn’t until Jason chuckles that he realizes he’s doing it. 

“ Told you I’d get you there. “

Sure enough, Dick’s once sad soft member is hard and against his abs. He doesn’t know when he got hard again, but the beads of precum that drip against his stomach is a sure sign that he’s ready to go again. 

A second finger joins the first and spreads him. Jason’s tongue pressing in to fill the gap. 

Dick gasps and arches against the bed. He can’t get any power from his lower torso so instead, he grips the sheets. His fingers tangling in the fabric so desperately he’s afraid of ripping holes into them. Jason takes full advantage of his leverage. He pushes Dick past where he’s stretched himself and pulls more pleasure from deep inside of him. Those sinful fingers brush against his prostate and he sees stars.

“ Jason- Jay it’s too much. “

He doesn’t want to cum again so soon. Maybe it’s because it’s the first time. Or maybe Jason just makes him that horny. Either way, he’s so turned on he feels like there’s no blood left in his brain. Jason pulls back smirking and moving his fingers slow and deliberately.

“ Cum as much as you want Dickie, I’ll get you back as many times as I need to. “

The words rip through him and he has to grit his teeth to keep himself in control. He doesn’t want to cum again so quickly. Not without Jason’s cock inside of him. Not without them actually having sex. 

Jason’s so busy being cocky that he doesn’t expect Dick to shift and take advantage of the situation. He flips their positions with some well-timed effort 

He wants this to last longer, but it won’t with Jason controlling the pace. 

“ How about you take a break little wing. Let me take care of you. “

Dick doesn’t miss the way the nickname makes Jason shudder. The wide-eyed awe and love that’s written all over his face is hard to ignore. Dick smiles and crawls over his dork of a husband and presses a kiss to his mouth. 

“ Dick wait let me brush my teeth- “

He shushed his complaints.

“ I don’t care if you just ate me out, I’m going to kiss my new husband as much as I want. “

  
  


Jason flushes prettily and Dick falls in love all over again.

He presses their lips together, kissing him deep and easy. He can taste himself on Jason’s lips. From the soft saltiness of his cum to the strawberry lube he used to open himself up earlier. Speaking of which- he’d need to get his hand in the nightstand to grab that if he has any chance of getting Jason actually inside of him tonight. 

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss and scuttles towards the edge of the bed. He pulls open the draw and tugs out the lube and condoms there. He hadn’t really known Jason’s size so he just got a big variety pack. After all, it, It's not like they were only going to fuck  _ once.  _

He’s nearly gotten everything when Jason’s tongue spears him open again. He yelps and drops the condoms. The box falling uselessly to the floor. He’s barely got a grip on the lube, and when he squeezes, it makes a mess of the a jar lid. 

He groans at the mess it's sure to make but then moans when Jason is doing something to his rim that drives him crazy. 

“ Jay-” he whines the name breathlessly. His cock jerking as pleasure zips right up his spine. He feels so close he’s getting dizzy. He’s so glad Jason decided to top because the way his ass feels- well he’s quickly growing addicted. 

“ shhh, baby let me eat you a little more, get you stretched out for me. I’ll be so good for you, let me be good. “

And Dick knows that he means that. Jason would never do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. The tightness that coils in his abdomen is proof of that, but as much as he wants to let Jason make him cum again- he has his own agenda for tonight. 

“ Good boys do as they're told. “

Somehow he keeps his tone even despite the way his body is obviously falling apart. Jason slurps at his hole and Dick sees stars. It takes so much to reach back and grab a handful of curls and twist him away. 

“ And right now I'm telling you to lay down on your back, hands to the headboard. “

His tone must be convincing because Jason does in fact back off and do as he’s told. He looks positively wrecked. His usually neat curls in disarray, his lips red and his cheeks flushed. Even his eyes look different, nearly glowing as he lays back on the pillows. After a brief moment of hesitance, he reaches for the headboard and loops his hands around the wooden poles. 

“ that’s a good boy. “

The frown Jason gives him is adorable but the obvious jump of his cock says something else. Maybe when Dick feels a bit more comfortable in his sexuality he’ll explore that vein. For now though, he just really wants to get fucked by his husband.

Placing the bottle aside he reaches for the waistband of Jason’s boxers and tugs. They’re snug so Jason has to lift his hips but between the two of them, they manage to get them off. Once he has Jason fully nude and bare for him, his heart skips a beat and his mouth grows dry. 

He looks so perfect like this. So obviously eager and sincere in a way where Dick can see right through him. So many people have hurt him but yet here he is, walls down and still able to love. How could anyone see him as anything less than this? An incredible, indescribable person who's deserving of love. 

He presses a hand to Jason’s chest and can practically feel his heart accelerating as he does so. He wants to bask in this moment forever and get lost in this wonderful man he gets to call his. 

“ I love you. “

The words are soft but he knows Jason hears them. 

“ I love you too. “

Dick tries to be sexy in taking off his underwear but in his eagerness, he gets tangled. His nerves get the best of him but the moment Jason laughs that effortless easy chuckle it’s washed away and his boxers are joining Jason’s on the floor. 

He hears when his breath hitches. Jason taking in the full sight of his nudity. He tries not to let it bother him and instead manages a somewhat sexy crawl onto his lap.

“ Is this ok? “

He isn’t sure and worries his bottom lip as he looks down at Jason’s erection. It looks intimidating like this but as much as he should be nervous. Instead, he finds himself growing excited. Soon he’d be connected with Jason like he’s never been connected to anyone before. 

“ Easier for you, though I’m the one who gets a better view. “

The roguish smile pulls a laugh from him. It bubbles out with the rest of his tension and he finds himself relaxed and at ease. 

“ I’d disagree but the compliment is doing wonders for my ego. “

Fumbling with the messy cap he manages to squirt a generous amount of lube on his shaking fingers. It’s so much that some falls on Jason’s thighs. He doesn’t know if he’s shaking from excitement or anxiety. The bottle nearly slips from his grip but Jason is there. Holding his messy trembling hand and keeping his gaze. 

“ Hey- breathe “

Dick does as he’s told. His body quaking as oxygen floods his system. He jerks awkwardly but Jason doesn’t say anything. He just holds his hand and gives him a moment to collect himself. Just like he did at the wedding. 

It takes a few more times before his breathing evens out. He feels safe and grounded, Jason waiting even as the lube gets cold. He exhales and Jason leads his fingers to the hot hardness of his cock. 

The feeling of the heated flesh feels good in his hand. Even though Jason moves a bit from the temperature he doesn’t pull away. He just stares at Dick with patient and understanding eyes as Dick feels and explores. He strokes the shaft and enjoys the way precum pools at the tip. He swipes his thumb over it and slicks up his dick until it’s glistening. 

He’s so mesmerized by the sight that Jason’s wet fingers surprise him. The pressure against his hole is gentle and careful. A soft caress that he knows he can trust. Jason keeps his eyes on him, waiting for permission before doing anything else. After a moment Dick nods. 

The slow way they sink inside is slowly starting to become more familiar. Jason is more careful with him than he is with himself. He appreciates the tender pacing and the way Jason stops and takes his time whenever Dick shows even the slightest kind of discomfort. 

He’s sure he’s more than ready by now. He had worked himself open earlier and Jason eating him out has made him soft and pliable. Still, he doesn’t say anything, more than satisfied feeling Jason like this. Savouring the drag and movements of his first time with his husband. 

“ How’s it feel? “

There's no teasing or flirtiness in the tone. Dick smiles faintly soaking up Jason’s consideration. 

“ Good, more than good. I think I'm ready? “

It comes out more of a question than confident. He gets a hum for his answer and when Jason stretches his fingers wide apart he winces. The action earns him another few minutes of careful touches and tender fingers. 

The next time those thick digits spread wide Dick moans low and comfortable. More than used to the feeling of his walls being pushed and opened. It seems to be what Jason is looking for because just as cautious as they were inserted, Jason pulls them out. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he missed them. The feeling of openness is uncomfortable and leaves him anxious. He wants to be filled back up and hates the way that when he clenches it barely eases the tension. 

“ C’mere. “

Jason shifts so that he’s sitting up and brings them into a tender embrace that makes Dick feel secure. He holds onto Jason and breathes in the scent of his cologne. His heart flutters, their erections pressed together in a way that makes him want. 

“ Is this good? “

DIck nods, not trusting himself to speak. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, his entire body trembling with a feeling he can’t describe. Jason must know that because he doesn’t push, Instead he stares at Dick looking for any sign of hesitation and when he finds none he smiles. 

“ Alright then. “

When Jason moves him into position Dick helps. His legs shake as he’s right over Jason’s erection. The feeling of the head spreading his hole makes it worse. He briefly considers forcing it all in to get it over with but Jason doesn’t let him. His partner rubs soothing circles on his back doing everything to get him to relax into it. 

God what if he can’t do this? What if he isn’t any good or worse if he can’t get Jason to cum. He doesn’t want them to have to stop because it hurts and more than anything he wants it to be perfect. He tries to sink down but Jason keeps him up. Almost as if he doesn’t want to be inside him. Maybe he didn’t? After all who wanted to sleep with a silly virgin. It probably wouldn’t feel any good anyway-

Jason kisses him. He kisses him hard and deep until his chest is going tight and he can’t breathe. He’s struggling and drowning so when Jason finally pulls back he’s gasping for air. His lungs expand in a way that almost hurts and-

Oh

Jason’s fully seated inside of him. 

He had been so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t even notice when Jason brought him down. 

“ There you go. “

The anxiety that was welling inside of him disappears as every inch of Jason fills him up. It isn’t like in porn when the guy loses control and starts pounding right away. Jason stays still, touching and petting him in a tender way that makes his heart overflow. 

Butterflies fly in his stomach when Jason presses a warm kiss to his neck. His breath tickling as he whispers to him in a hushed tone. 

“ Does it hurt? “

Dick tightens his hold on Jason. He feels full to the point where tears start pickling his eyes, but definitely not from pain. He peeks at Jason and manages a small private smile. 

“ No, it feels good- you feel good. “ 

Relief blooms on Jason’s face lightening his features. The sight fills Dick with love and his lips find Jason’s. It's gentle and warm just like the way Jason sits inside of him. 

“ You feel good too. “

The admission chases away Dick’s doubt. He squeezes his legs around Jason’s torso making his cock pulses in response. He lets his hand touch Jason’s messy curls and is pleased when he doesn’t complain. The strands feel like silk under his fingers. The sensation heightened by all the adrenaline pulsing through him. 

Jason shifts his hips making him gasps. 

“ So Mr. Grayson Todd. How does it feel to lose your virginity? “

Jason gives him a sweet and sappy smile. 

“ Like if you don’t move you’ll have a very unhappy spouse on your hand. You know what they say- Happy wife and all that. “ 

Jason laughs loudly and Dick is glad that he chose to sass him. He gets a quick kiss on the cheek for his comment. 

“ Well, it’s a good thing you’re my husband then.”

The mischievous look in Jason’s eyes is too obvious to ignore. Dick flicks his nose. 

“ Hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind. “

Dick isn’t ready for the feeling of falling as Jason pushes him back on the mattress. He gasps as his cock shifts inside of him but somehow stays inside. Jason crowds over him, smelling sweet and smiling sweeter. 

“ That I can do. “

Jason fucks him like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He doesn’t move his hips sharply but keeps to a sensual grind. Every single time he presses forward he brushes against that little bundle of nerves that drives Dick wild.

He feels like he’s drowning and when he reaches up Jason tangles his fingers with his. The overwhelming mix of sensation makes it hard to keep his eyes open but he doesn’t want to look away from Jason. 

The pace keeps steady and rhythmic in a way that Dick can rely on. The low moans of pleasure Jason makes are the melody while his thrusts are the bass. He doesn’t know where he himself fits in, but it’s probably the pounding of his heart that’s like a drum booming in his ears. 

Their lips meet for the nth time and this time when Dick goes crashing, convulsing and crying into orgasm he does so with the knowledge that his husband is doing the same.

In the end he’s glad he waited for Jason. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we could all use some jaydick sweetness.


End file.
